falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LMGVagabond
Please avoid creating red links. You can always add links after you've created the relevant article.--OvaltinePatrol 19:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. LMGVagabond 17:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC)VagabondvonLMG Hey, It's okay by me, wanna meet on the chat? UndeadHero 00:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat...now... UndeadHero 03:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, my chat freaked out and I may have kickbanned you by mistake when trying to go to private conversation. I am deeply sorry, I'm gonna restart my computer and do a few tests. UndeadHero 22:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I was afraid Oval or Run got mad at me.....LMGVagabond 22:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed it, you're unbanned.--OvaltinePatrol 22:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget we need to finish synching Alfred and Andy's timeline before you get too invested in the Texas RP.--OvaltinePatrol 20:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll be hard at work on that LMGVagabond 20:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if you want to edit your post, but the Scraphounds took their dead with them. No looting took place.--OvaltinePatrol 16:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oopsy. I'll change that. LMGVagabond 20:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You should probably edit your post to just get Lucy out of the clutches of the Amazons entirely since your post is the last in the round for Night 1.--OvaltinePatrol 17:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Got it. LMGVagabond 19:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you still need that chart of the siege of the Horseshoe, or shall I delete it?--OvaltinePatrol 17:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Off with it's head! LMGVagabond 20:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I made a wiki with some friends, if you wanna help out. Here is the link, tell others http://falloutfancentral.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fan_Central_Wiki UndeadHero 21:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I might check that out LMGVagabond 01:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) BOO, CHAT, PLEASE! UndeadHero (talk) 19:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I need some help, please meet chat-wise? UndeadHero (talk) 20:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Boo, wanna chat? UndeadHero (talk) 02:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) CaptainCain If I may just ask a question, do you and OP not care for one another? Also is the Klan still up for adoption cause its still on the list. CaptainCain (talk) 03:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :We're thick as thieves, but I am cold as ice and willing to sacrifice our love.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, OP and I been through a lot but I have to brave the ice cold wind of his gaping, empty chest cavity because it doesn't house a heart, only bitter contempt. As for the Klan situation, it probably belongs in the addoption page, because I don't work on it. It deserves a better home. LMGVagabond (talk) 21:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I invite you to visit the Freedom of the Sea Society and create your own character in the Notable sailors section, I'm sure it will be a fine addition and you'll be joining T42 and Walrus up there also. CaptainCain (talk) 21:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll check it out. LMGVagabond (talk) 22:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your contribution. CaptainCain (talk) 00:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) NP :D LMGVagabond (talk) 00:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hey LMG, I changed my mind about The Klan and the Klansmen Confederacy. I realize that I no longer have the time to be online as much as I was when I joined Tranquility Lane three years ago. And since it would be a shame to let those articles get deleted when someone else does have the time and ideas to work them out, you can have them. I wish you the best. --XterrorX (talk) 23:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, I'll take good care of them. LMGVagabond (talk) 02:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The New Contest Hey LMG, If you have the time check out my new contest and if you have the time make a page for it, I'll be extending the deadline should enough of a suprise turn out should occur. CaptainCain (talk) 18:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey LMG, I have a new blog post up about more community events and I'd like it if you and the wastes crew left your opinions on the matter. Since summer has arrived and our community has expanded I was thinking this would be a better time to resurrect some of our wiki's traditions from last summer. Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 21:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) One of your pages is up for adoption. Check the blog post. CaptainCain (talk) 03:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Make sure to vote on the contest. CaptainCain (talk) 14:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) New Contest Hey LMGVagabond, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC)